Trollhunting Adventures in Arcadia
by BigFatLiar08
Summary: Doing random Trollhunters one-shots or AU's. I'll also do requests if I have the time.
1. Amnesia Jim AU

**Author's note:**

 **Hey everyone! This is my first trollhunters fic because I'm new to the fandom but I became inspired because I was blown away by the story and I love the characters so much.**

 **This will be an Amnesia!Jim one-shot. I got the idea when in season 2 episode 11 - Unbecoming. Recap of the episode: Jim was given a second chance to choose his destiny by a previous trollhunter resulting to everyone forgetting that he was the trollhunter because the amulet never chose him. But w** **hat if it was the other way around? And Jim was the only one that forgot all of his adventures.**

 **Side note: Jim is human here and has been the Trollhunter for 4 years. He, Toby, and Claire are around 19 years old.**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters)**

* * *

"Dr. L come quick! He moved! I think he's waking up."

Jim hissed at the sharp pain splitting through his skull. It felt like there were talons clawing at the back of his head, making him wince. He heard his friend Toby calling for his mom but he wasn't sure if it was him. Was it just him or did Toby's voice suddenly became deeper?

"Hang in there, Jimbo. You're mom's coming."

 _"Oh, so it is Toby."_ Jim thought, knowing that nobody else would call him 'Jimbo.' He did not dare open his eyes to check though, fearing the pain would get much worse. Slowly, he reached for his head, feeling bandage wrapped around his forehead and the back of his skull, as he tried to massage the agony away.

He heard rushed footsteps going up the stairs and into his room. Then he felt his mom's presence beside him. "Jim? Honey? Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Jim opened his eyes slightly to look at her, and almost immediately dark and white spots danced in his line of sight. The world spun and he felt like puking as he moaned and forced his eyelids to shut.

"Mom?" Jim croaked. Even his voice sounded weird but that was probably due to the ringing in his ears. He opened his eyes again, his room was still spinning but he could still see his mom, and the worry written all over her face. "What happened?"

"Oh boy! You should have seen yourself fly, Jimbo! You weren't wearing your helmet when that catapult floor launched you to 20 feet in the air. You slammed into Unkar's statue hard but it's a good thing AAARRRGGHH! was there to catch you." Came from the boy standing next to his mom, whom he assumed was Toby but also didn't look like his friend from yesterday.

Since when did Toby get taller? And buff? He looked like a mini version of Coach Lawrence. His shoulders were broad. His hairstyle was different, combed only to one side now. He wasn't wearing his normal red sweater vest anymore, only a red hoodie and brown pants. His face was more chiseled now than chubby. And he didn't have braces anymore.

"Tobes?" Jim squinted to see if the _guy_ , was really his best friend. "Is that you?"

"Yeah dude, who else would it be?" Toby said with a concerned look.

He wanted to ask more questions but he remembered Toby's previous explanation. "Wait... wait... wait, back up a second. Accident-? What do you mean fly? And what's an ARRRGGGHH?" Everything that he said made zero sense.

His mom and Toby exchanged nervous glances. Barbara placed a gentle hand on his hair. "Jim, what was the last thing you remembered?"

Grunting, he tried to sit up on his elbows, trying to think back the last thing he remembered. And judging by his mom's face and Toby's _sudden_ growth spurt , he must have forgotten a lot.

"Uhhh, I was-" Jim looked at Toby, "We were playing 'Go-Go-Sushi' last night Tobes. And you did your happy dance after getting another high score."

Toby's face fell, "Uh-oh."

Even more confused than ever Jim sat up all the way, "What? What's going on? And you would you please explain to me, how you suddenly look like _that,_ Toby." Gesturing to his bulky built and older features.

Barbara sensed his confusion and feared the worse, "Honey... how old are you?"

Jim looked at his mom with even more bafflement than he did with his best friend. "What do you mean? I'm... I'm _fifteen,_ mom. My birthday is in a couple of weeks."

Barbara gasped. "Double uh-oh," Toby said.

"What? Why? What's happening? You guys are acting weird," Jim is now even more frustrated with the confusion rather than the pain in his head.

Toby walked up to the side of his bed, and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, "Jimbo, that night that you remember..." he paused as if afraid of what he''ll say next, "...that was _four years_ ago."

Jim's eyes widened, "What?! That's impossible! I slept that long?" He put a hand on his chest, he felt his heart racing.

His mom tried to calm him, "Honey, you didn't sleep that long. You had an accident. Maybe the impact of your head collision was pretty hard so it might have given you memory loss."

"Four years," Jim gasped and ran a hand through his hair. He forgot four years of his life. He wondered if he did anything _extraordinary_ in those years.

"Oh no," Barbara placed a hand over her mouth as if she remembered something.

"What is it Dr. L?" Toby asked before Jim can.

"I was on the phone... with Blinky. Just before I hung up you yelled that Jim was awake. He probably heard that and he's with ARRGGGHH! I think they're on their way right now and they probably told Claire too."

"C-Claire Nunez?!" The image of Jim's long-time crush seeing him in his current state had him blushing. He looked down, now only noticing that he wasn't wearing a shirt, making his face even redder. Then his brain caught on another name that his mother mentioned. "Blinky?"

Toby laughed timidly, "Yeah, Blinky. You know... the one that helped you build your Vespa. Your mentor-slash-trainer, father figure-slash-troll dad."

"T-t-troll?" Jim stammered. Unsure if he heard his friend right. "What are you talking about? And why were you on the phone with Claire, Mom? If she saw me like this... oh man." Jim buried his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"Well we kind of figured you'd want to see your girlfriend first when you wake up," Toby answered for Barbara.

"Girlfriend?! Claire is my-"

"Yes, she is. She was here earlier, watching over you but she had to leave to do some errands for Blinky in Trollmarket." Barbara gently explains to her son.

Jim was about to ask more questions when he heard a sound from downstairs. His eyes widened when it sounded like something big and heavy busted through the kitchen door. Then lumbering footsteps approached from the stairs, shaking the whole house. "What is going on?!" Jim exclaimed in fear.

"Oh that's just..." Toby tried to explain but didn't finish when the door to his room slammed open, making Jim jump. "Ahhhhh!" He yelled in fear. A sudden blur of green and gray clouded his vision. Huge hands lifted Jim and hugged him to a huge rock like surface.

"Monster," Jim managed to squeak out as the creature continued to crush the life out of him.

"Not monster, _troll_. It's me, AAARRRGGHH!" The creature bellowed in a booming deep voice and it scared Jim even more when he learned it could talk.

Another voice spoke from behind them, this time more well-mannered and sophisticated, "Now, now, AAARRRGGHH! Kindly let go of Master Jim before you kill the poor soul."

"Yeah, wingman. Ease up on the troll-hug. He's turning purple." Jim heard Toby say. The big troll finally let Jim go.

Jim landed on his bed and screamed once again when he finally saw the trolls in full view. The one that was hugging him was ginormous. He was surprised that the thing can even fit in his small room. It had big green eyes, as well as green fur covering the upper part of its body. His big, sharp teeth looked like they were smiling at him. The other one was smaller but still taller than most humans nonetheless. This one was blue and had six eyes and four arms. He looked at him fondly, like a father should to his son.

"Hmmm... not the kind of greeting I was expecting." The blue troll commented.

"He's in shock, Blinky." Barbara said, and Jim wondered why she and Toby were acting so calm around these monsters. "I don't think he knows who you are. He might be missing some memories because of that accident."

"Ah, to be expected." Blinky laughed in relief, "The modifications I did on the Hero's Forge did have some mischievous surprises and he did hit his noggin quite hard on Unkar the Unfortunate's statue after being launched by that catapult."

"It was more of an eject floor really," Toby told Jim. "None of us saw that coming."

"But no matter!" Blinky announced confidently. "I'm sure it will come back to you eventually." He grabbed Jim by the shoulder and sides with his four stony arms, and looked him in the eyes. "Your memories will be restored soon enough, Master Jim."

Jim was still petrified. The six eyes staring into his soul wasn't helping calm his nerves. "I-I... how? What? Who-?" So many questions came to mind and he can barely keep up with what was happening.

Just then a new sound came from downstairs. He already knows from watching too much movies that that sounded like a portal opening. He heard another set of footsteps approach his bedroom, lighter this time. Jim peered to see who it was just to see the most beautiful young woman he has ever seen in his life.

"Claire?" Jim swallowed. He definitely remembered the pretty girl in Mr. Strickler's class yesterday and he was sure that she looked nothing like the gorgeous angel running towards him.

The facial structure was the same except somewhat older looking, like all the childhood had melted away from her features. Her once short hair clipped with colorful barrettes was now a cascading waterfall of raven locks down her back. The blue streak in hair hair was replaced with a white streak. Her outfit was different as well. She no longer wore a purple jacket. Only a tight purple tank top underneath a loose crop top which exposed the skin of her neck and parts of her shoulders. Dark jeans covered her legs. The only thing same was her old black boots.

The trolls stepped aside just as she leaped onto his bed. She crawled to get closer to him and then grabbed Jim's face in her hands. "I've been so worried, you dingus!" She breathed in relief before leaning over and molding her mouth with his, giving the most breathtaking and best (first) kiss of his life.

When she released him, he stared at her for a moment. Almost losing himself in those chocolate brown pools for eyes, before finally managing to find his voice. "This has to be a dream."

* * *

 _ **Side Note: Just to give you guys an insight if you're all having trouble imagining the characters as grown ups. Jim's look and built is similar to Tadashi Hamada in Big Hero 6 (look it up). For Claire, I saw a lot of great fanart of her on Tumblr so just check out the drawings. Lastly for Toby, I guess he was the most simple of all the three. His body is somewhat close to Coach Lawrence but not as tall or bulky, he still has some baby fats but most of it is gone thanks to training the Hero's Forge and the dieting.**_

 **Anyways, I'll leave the rest up to your imagination.**

 **Let me know if you want a part two for this story. I'll be doing other one-shots as well. You guys can also request or give prompts but I won't guarantee if I can post very often (or if it will be any good LOL).**

 **Thanks for reading! Comment your thoughts!**


	2. The New Kid

**Summary: Jim and his parents are moving to Arcadia Oaks so he's the new kid. He's the shy cool guys that is quite the eyecatcher around school. Also a Jlaire meet cute one-shot.**

 **Theme: Nothing supernatural meaning no trolls or magic. But I'll still be using the trolls as characters, only they will be human in this fic.**

 **(Not a continuation of the first chapter!)**

* * *

"Can you believe Logan would have the nerve to cancel our date last night? I was so ready to watch that double feature romcom at the cinema." Claire heard Mary rant from behind her. She, Mary and Darci stopped by their respective lockers to grab their books.

"Whoa hang on... aren't you already dating that senior guy? Henry or something?" Darci asks.

"You mean tight-jeans-Hank? We're kinda on a break right now. He says he can't spend time with me because he has to focus on pulling up his grades, so I ended our thing."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Darci sympathizes.

Mary shrugs it off. "Pssshh, it's no big deal! He was becoming boring anyways. But enough about me ... are you guys excited for the back to school party this weekend?"

"Of course, I am!" Darci beams, "It's the one thing I'm looking forward to this week."

"Not me, I'm staying home." Claire says. Her two friends stopped walking, "What?! Why?!"

"I already told you I've got to focus on my studies this year."

"Come on, Claire. Can't you loosen up?" Mary grabs Claire by the shoulders, "This party happens once a year. You have to go."

"Yeah C-bomb," Darci intervenes. "Besides, you're grades have always been stellar since freshman year. And you already have a job lined up after you graduate."

"An internship, Dars," Claire corrects her, "All of the work. None of the pay."

"Half the school is going!"

"I can't! Not after what happened last year."

"You only missed your curfew by a minute."

"And as punishment, my parents grounded me for a month. You know how over-protective they are. I can't do that again."

Mary sighs, "Claire, you're missing the point."

Claire rolls her eyes, "What? Hot guys?"

"Uhm yeah! Steve Palchuk invited his jock friends from Arcadia Oaks Academy, it's gonna be super fun."

"Or really disastrous."

"But still fun. Please C-bomb? We never hang out anymore," Mary pleaded with your lower lip jutted out.

Claire bit her lip. They did have a point. It'll be a good break from babysitting her baby brother. Not that she minds taking care of Enrique, she loves her brother a lot, but it's a different story when it comes to changing diapers. "Fine," she finally relents and her two friends whoop in excitement. "But two hours is my maximum party time, okay? I need to be back home before my mom does. I'll probably just tell my dad I'll be studying late in the library."

"That's totally fine. I'm leaving early too 'cause my dad says he'll call in the FBI if I'm not back by midnight." Darci says making Claire laugh. The three junior year girls started heading to their next class when Mary suddenly stops in her tracks.

"Hey, Mare. You okay?" Claire noticed where her friend's stare was pointed at the counselor's office.

"Who's that?" Mary asks and Claire directed her stare to the person inside the office. The blinds were pulled up so they can see a guy in a dark blue jacket with his back turned to them.

"Must be a transfer student," Darci guessed.

"He's hot." Mary says and Claire scoffs, "All you can see is his back."

"That's a hot back, girlfriend. I mean look at those shoulders." Mary commented about the mystery guy's profile. He does indeed have broad shoulders. He's also tall and has a slender physique which Claire particularly likes in a boy. Someone who doesn't have bulging muscles like all the other block-headed jocks in their school. He had the perfect body for Claire's type of guy. Too bad she's not interested in dating anyone right now.

"Hey, I'm on my free period. I think I'm gonna go say hi after he's done in there." Mary suggests.

Claire sighs in exasperation. "Goodluck with that. Dars and I are going to class. Come find us when you're done." She and Darci leaves. Once they were out of earshot the school counselor poked his head out the door to his office. He called out to the students in the hallway, "Is anyone free right now and would kindly be willing to show around our new student?"

Mary saw her chance and raised her hand, "Uhm, Mr. Blinky? I can do it!"

"Ah! Very good, Miss Wang. Thank you for volunteering at such short notice." As he said that, the mystery student turns around, revealing himself Mary who gapes at him in awe. The girl's eyes widened when she saw his face, and a smirk formed on her lips. "This should be interesting."

* * *

 _At lunch time..._

"So what happened with the new guy?" Darci asks. She and Claire met up with Mary in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Oh My God! You guys would not believe how insanely attractive Jim is." Mary squeals in delight while holding her own face in her palms. "He's so nice and dreamy... and funny too."

"So I take it Jim is the name of the boy?"

"James Lake Jr. to be exact. But he prefers being called Jim." Mary informs them. "Gosh he's so cute. You should see his eyes, they are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Anyways... here are the other things that I know about him, he's seventeen, lives with his parents, apparently he's old friends with Toby Domzalski from our Spanish class. He's into sports too and is trying out for the basketball team. OMG! I already tweeted about him in the school website - hashtag dreamboat alert."

Darci rolled her eyes and continued eating her lunch, barely listening to her friends's rambling.

"Anything on family background?" Claire pressed on. "His dad is in the army, so his family moves a lot but since his dad got an early retirement from an accident they decided to settle in here in Arcadia." Mary answers.

"Where is he now?"

"I told him to meet us here after his class, he's having Ms. Janet for Algebra and I think."

"Oof! That's rough, poor kid." Darci blanches while Mary agrees. "I know right? To add to that, he told me he's not really that good in Math. Gosh, I hope Ms. Janet goes easy on him, or else he's screwed."

"Oh shoot!" Claire cried out. "Speaking of Algebra... I think left my book inside my desk back in class. I have to go back and get it." She stood up and quickly took off to her last classroom. On her way there, she bumped into someone as she stepped into the doorway. She stumbled backward and was about to lose balance if not for the strong hand that grabbed her arm to help her steady herself.

"Whew! Thanks I-" Claire halts when she finally looks up to the guy she bumped into. It was safe to say the she immediately got lost into his sky blue eyes that stared at her in concern. She took a better look at him. She's never seen him around before, 'cause if she did, she'll definitely remember those gorgeous eyes of his. He was tall too, if she hadn't looked up, her face would only reach his chest. The guy had short dark brown hair, wearing a familiar blue zip-up jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a white shirt under'neath, jeans, and black sneakers.

The boy cleared his throat snapping Claire out of her reverie. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw a faint blush bloom on his cheeks. He looked down and shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "Pardon me, miss. I didn't see you there." He said and her heart fluttered at his politeness.

"It's fine, really." Claire bit her lip, her face felt warm. "It's not your fault, I was too much in a hurry to see where I was going."

They both laughed awkwardly. It took a moment for Claire to remember what she had to do in the first place. "Excuse me... I need to... I have to grab something." She ducked her head to avoid more awkward small talk. She went to her desk and rummaged inside, her book is nowhere to be found.

"Uhh... are you looking for this?" Claire turned to the voice behind her. The boy was still there, with her book in his hand. He walked toward hers, "I found it in there just before class ended... here." He handed the book back.

"Thank you." She hugged the book to her chest, "How did you know it was mine?"

He chuckled nervously, "Believe it or not, I sort of know you. Your friend Mary told me a very vivid description about you and your other friend Darci. She said she'll introduce me once I met up with you girls in person."

Claire giggled at the thought of Mary talking about them. Tucking a strand of her behind her ear, she held out her hand, "Well, here I am. Claire Nuñez."

The boy smiled and shook her hand, "Jim. Jim Lake Jr." They shook hands longer than expected and they both blushed when they finally let go. Jim was the first to talk and break the awkward tension. "Uhmm... Do you mind if I walk with you to the cafeteria?"

Seeing his cute face become redder by the second made her laugh. "No. I don't mind at all."

* * *

 **Sorry it's short and lame. I'm having a writer's block crisis but hopefully I can make up for it next chapter.**

 **I'm adding another chapter to this since we haven't gotten to the party scene yet... but if you guys still want me to continue this AU just comment on this fic or PM me to let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading! Comment your thoughts!**


	3. Asking the New Kid Out

**Continuation of the last chapter.**

* * *

It's been almost a month now and Claire is getting antsy. She's been hanging out with Jim almost everyday, and being with him makes her happy. She liked Jim a lot ... and she knew he liked her too. Claire has already caught him staring at her multiple times during class and whenever she does catch him, he would fumble back into writing on his notebook, but the tinge of pink on his cheeks were unmistakable. For the first couple weeks, she tried not to dwell on the thought that much. His family just moved here in fact, so he's probably still adjusting and is not ready to date yet. But as time soon flies by. The desperation that she tried to bury inside her began to resurface. Claire became more and more anxious. She can't figure out why he was not asking her out. She soon began doubting her initial assumptions. Was it her? Was she not good enough? Or was he not into her as she thought?

At the third week, Claire tried asking him out but Mary stopped her from doing so. Explaining something about saving her reputation while keeping her on top of the social food chain and whatnot. She didn't get it at first but Darci simplified her statement, saying that Mary doesn't want her to look desperate. An understandable point but it didn't stop her negative thoughts. She was afraid that if she doesn't ask him out, some other girl will. And being the sweetheart that he is, Jim would be to polite to turn down the invitation.

One time, Claire almost snapped her pencil in half when she saw one of her classmates flirting with Jim by his locker. That was when she decided to throw all caution to the wind and go ahead with her original plan to ask the boy out herself before it's too late.

Friday, after school. Jim was walking her home as usual. Chivalrous, her mom and _abuela_ would say, and Claire thought that this was one of the things that she really found endearing of him. As he walked her to her front door, she decided to pop the question.

 _"Okay, you can do this."_ Claire said to herself. "Hey, Jim." She said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He smiled his charming boy-next-door grin and her tongue almost lost its words.

Claire cleared her throat. "Would you by any chance... like to go out sometime?"

Evident on his face, he was clearly caught off guard by her question. His blue eyes widened in surprise then disbelief then excitement. "Y-you mean like a... a d-date? And you're asking me?"

She chuckled as he fumbled for words. "Yes. Exactly like a date." She said that with more confidence now. "And of course I'm asking you. Do you see me talking to anyone else?"

The happiness on his face melted her heart. He looked like he just won a million dollars. "That... that's great! I would love to go out with you. But..." His face suddenly turns serious, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Claire laughed again and lightly punched his arm. "Well, you never did, you dingus. I've been waiting for you to ask me, but I'm afraid we'll both graduate by the time you get around to it. Graduate college, I mean."

"Oh, right." Jim scratched his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I was going to, but I uuhhh..."

"Tell you what." Claire cuts him off. "I'll let you choose where we go and what we do so we'd be even, deal?"

"Okay! Deal!" Jim agreed. "How about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

Claire smiled. "It's a date." Then before she could stop herself, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. She ran inside her house before he can even say a word. She felt breathless after closing the door. Claire tucked a strand of her behind her ear and giggled when she heard Jim whoop from outside her the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jim Lake."

* * *

 _Saturday morning..._

Jim felt like a wimp. It was bad enough that Claire had to be the one to ask him out since he was too scared, but now he couldn't figure out what agenda to do when they go on the date. Jim really liked her and he wanted the date to be perfect since it was a way of making it up to Claire. So he called his best friend Toby and asked if he can come over for some date advice.

The two boys were in Toby's room, Toby was playing video games while simultaneously listening to Jim tell the whole story. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... _she_ was the one who asked you out?" Toby dropped his controller and asked in disbelief when Jim got to that part.

Jim winced. He buried his face in his hands, feeling mortified. "I know... I'm so stupid. I should've asked her sooner." He didn't sleep well last night because the thought and it filled his gut with guilt.

"Well, why didn't you?" Toby crossed his arms and looked at Jim imploringly.

"I don't know... I guess I was too afraid, maybe? I didn't think she liked me that way."

"Psshh, don't be ridiculous, Jimbo. Of course, she likes you. I could tell because she can't even look you in the eyes without her face turning red. Also, she laughs at your jokes, and I'm gonna be honest with you, they are not funny my friend."

"Hey!" Jim pouted while Toby stifled a laugh,"What do you like about Claire anyway?"

"Oh man, where do I start?" Jim stands up so he can list down the things he wanted to say about Claire in his head. "She's kind, beautiful, smart..." A smile formed on his lips, "... she has a cute laugh, she also smells really nice, and... and I'm happy when I'm with her."

The last one he said with more sincerity. All of the other things were also true of course. He had only met the girl like a month ago and already felt a strong connection with her. The first time they met, he bumped into her by accident and she almost toppled over but he was quick enough to save her from falling. When he got a good look at her eyes, he thought the world had suddenly stopped spinning. Cliché as it may sound, it was true, and it gave him enough time to catch enough detail of the girl to know that she was very beautiful.

Earlier before their encounter he had met Mary, Claire's friend. And thanks to her he had a pretty good image of Mary's pretty friend. But it still didn't prepare him when he was face-to-face with the girl herself. Pretty was an understatement, Claire looked liked an angel. Her dark hair seemed short but he could tell they were longer if it weren't held up with colorful barrettes. A single blue streak lined a lock of her hair in the front. Her lips were pink and had the perfect cupid's bow shape, meaning they looked very kissable, the idea made his heart skip a beat. But her eyes... _"God those eyes,"_ Jim thought longingly. Her eyes were two warm pools of chocolate that he would gladly stare at every chance he gets.

He found his tongue before he could swallow it, and started a conversation first. He was relieved that they bonded easily, despite the awkwardness. She said she was looking for her book, the one that he'd found on the desk that he occupied during class, and he was more than happy to return to the owner. I guess he could say he got more than he bargained for, and in a good way too.

Claire and him became friends really fast. He also befriended Darci and Mary which was great for him because he didn't have to sit alone during lunch anymore. Jim also introduced Claire and her friends to his best friend Toby, so they all got to hangout every recess and free period. To add to that, it seemed like Darci and Toby were really hitting it off. Jim knew that Toby had a crush on Darci so he was glad that he was able to help his friend get acquainted with his crush.

"Helloooo? Earth to Jim." Toby's voice interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to the present.

"What was I saying?" Asked Jim.

"You were telling me that being with Claire makes you happy."

"Right," Jim chuckled nervously. "I like her, Tobes. And I want this date to be special so... lend a helping hand?" He brought his hands together and did the praying hands while pleading.

Toby raised his palms, "Don't worry dude, I have a plan." He wrapped an arm around Jim's shoulders, "It's a good thing too that I'm your wingman because Toby Domzalski is going to make sure that this date will be perfect, thanks to my love expertise."

"Love expertise?" Jim cocked an eyebrow.

"Yup! Thanks to watching all those soap operas with my Nana, I pretty much know what goes on in a date. And if all goes well, I think you'll find the end of your night _very_ satisfying _."_ Toby winked at him suggestively and Jim's face turned ten shades of red at the thought of what his friend was indicating.

* * *

 **The 'date' would be the last chapter for this fic you guys, then it's back one-shots.**

 **T** **hank you for those who liked the first chapter. I'm happy to tell you guys that I will be continuing the Amnesia!Jim AU. The second chapter will be up as soon as I finish it. Thanks for reading. Comment your thoughts!**


	4. The Date (also meeting the parents)

_Saturday afternoon..._

Jim swallowed nervously for like the tenth time. The piercing eyes staring him down has been making him sweat for the past 20 minutes. Claire's Dad, Javier Nuñez sat across from him in the living room. Arms crossed and eyes narrowed at him. Beside him sat Claire's mom, Ophelia Nuñez. Which to be honest, is a lot more scarier than the father. At least the father had an evident expression that he did not like him, but the mom looked at him with an expressionless face, so Jim couldn't tell if she hates his guts as well or is just comprehending why her daughter would want go out with someone like him.

He felt someone squeeze his hand, he looked to his left and saw Claire giving him an encouraging smile as if she was saying _"you can do it"_ without any actual words. He grinned, she looked amazing. She wore a purple turtleneck sweater underneath a denim jacket and a pleated skirt. She had very light make-up on but she still looked fresh and beautiful. Her brown eyes sparkled brightly and it gave him hope.

When Jim's mom heard about the date, she was so excited for him. She cooed at him and sobbed that her _"baby boy"_ was becoming a man. She even insisted on meeting her once the date was done. Claire's case was different though, she told him that her parents wanted to meet him first before he takes her out on their date. The Nuñez's were not the most lenient of people, according to Toby. When he heard that, Jim become paranoid. Toby also noted that Ophelia Nuñez was a councilwoman of Arcadia City Council, and she despises young trouble makers above all else.

That didn't help ease his nervousness. He was new in town, so of course Mr. and Mrs. Nuñez were not too keen on the idea of their daughter going out with a stranger. And Jim was very aware that he drove his big and dangerous-looking motorcycle around town, which he was sure doesn't give a good first impression on any sane parent. Heck, if he had a daughter and some douchey teenager drove up to his house in a Harley Davidson or a Ducati monster, asking to take his daughter out for dinner? He'd probably kick the boy in his gronk-nuks.

Jim recalled all the practice he did earlier for their date. Yes, he _practiced._ Jim was embarrassed by the fact, but he had never been on a date with anyone in his life. This was the first time that her really liked a girl and was eager to go out with. He wanted it to be special and perfect, for her. Therefore, had to learn all the necessary things to do whilst on said date. His mom picked out the right clothes too and taught him about manners of a gentleman and fine etiquette. Toby handled the itinerary for their date and gave him "special" tips.

After all he's done to make this date perfect, he couldn't back out now. All he has to do is persuade Claire's parents that he is a decent young man who will not harm their precious daughter. Jim looked down at their intertwined hands, the warmth of her hand wrapped around his gave him the much needed confidence boost to face her parents. Mr. Nuñez coughed and it made Jim look back up.

"So... James Lake." Javier started. "Where do you plan on taking my daughter for your _date_?" He said the word 'date' with so much distaste, and his accent was so heavy and intimidating that Jim had to hold back a whimper.

He didn't know why Claire's father was still giving him the _I-don't-like-you-stay-away-from-my-daughter_ look. Did he not look good enough? Because he was sure that he looked like an honest and trustworthy young suitor earlier when he was looking at himself in the mirror. He even commended his mom for doing a great job of picking out the appropriate attire. A nice blue button down shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Simple but presentable. Yes, that was what he was going for.

Jim took a deep breath. "Uhmm... we're going to the movies, sir. Then I'm taking her out for dinner."

"Which restaurant then, hmm?" Mr. Nuñez prodded he had left his chair and is now staring Jim down with his hands pressed against the coffee table between them. "Do you even know what she likes to eat? Do you know she's allergic to shellfish?" Jim didn't answer right away and Javier already answered for him too. "See? You did not even know that, and you might've already killed my little girl because of your carelessness!" His face was now dangerously close to Jim, his eyes wide with skepticism.

" _Ay_ _papi,"_ Claire sighed in annoyance then glared at her dad, " _Por favor no asustes a Jim._ " _( Translation: Please don't scare, Jim)_

"But princess, you are still young." Mr. Nuñez suddenly turns to her with soft eyes, "No deberías salir con este chico. Esa motocicleta que conduce es peligrosa y es posible que te lastimes." ( _Translation: You __should not be going out with this boy. The motorcycle he uses looks dangerous and you might get hurt)_

Claire rolls her eyes. "Papi, I told you. Jim is a nice boy." She smiles at Jim and he returns it gratefully. "He won't hurt me."

"Yes, but is he responsible enough?" This time it was her mom that spoke. Ophelia looks to Jim and asks. "Tell me, young man. Do you have a curfew?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The boy managed, albeit with a shaky voice.

Ophelia raises an eyebrow. "And do you always follow it?"

Jim hesitates. He wanted to lie but he figured Claire's mom could tell if he was. Besides, dishonesty will only make him look bad in front of his almost-girlfriend's parents. "No, Ma'am. I have missed my curfew a few times."

"Any reasons why may I ask?"

"When I want to be on my own, I sometimes go to the woods. There's a place there... it's quiet and it helps me think... about personal matters, but I don't do anything illegal. Believe me, I'm not like that." Jim glances at Claire again. Even she looks scared for him, but her eyes still held support. Jim turns back to the parents and continues. "I care about your daughter. I promise I would never hurt her or put her in harms way."

The living room went silent for a moment. Claire's parents continued to study the young pair. Maybe still contemplating if they would allow them to go off on their date. Claire held Jim's hand tighter and he could tell she was nervous too. After a while, the parents looked to each other and nodded a silent agreement.

"Very well then," said Ophelia. "I trust that you would take care of our daughter and make sure she is happy on your date."

"As long as you bring her back by ten o'clock." Javier added.

Both teens exhale in relief. Claire hugs her parents and thanks them. Once outside, Jim helped Claire mount his bike. Her parents watched from the doorway of the front porch. "Don't go too fast, James Lake." Javier called out, making both teens laugh.

" _Estoy en serio mija_." He continues, " _Si ese chico intenta algo, asegúrese de_..." _( Translation: I'm serious mija. If that boy tries anything, make sure you...)_

Claire cuts him off, "You worry too much, Papá. I'll be fine."

And with that final sentiment she waves them goodbye. Jim revved up the engine and took off towards the town.

* * *

 _One whole date later..._

"No way, really?" Jim chuckled as Claire tells him about her strained relationship with her parents. They were trekking in the woods because Jim wanted to show Claire his special place.

"Yeah, when they found out I got a B. They freaked out then grounded me." Says Claire.

"Wow."

"I know right. They have always been protective of me. Well, my dad more than mom actually. My relationship with my mom is worse." She pauses, her face turning grim. "Right now she's running for mayor, so she's been busy the past few months. She barely spends time at home anymore."

Claire sighs, it was clear the topic was sensitive for her, but she continues anyway. "I always pegged her for the career type rather than the family type. I mean my mother can't even remember my birthday without checking her schedule"

Jim felt sorry for her. "Well, I'm sure you can figure it out. You're a smart girl."

That made her smile and he was glad that he can relieve some of her stress. They made their way through the forest with Jim leading the way. Eventually they reached a clearing. There was a bench facing the bluff that was overlooking the city, and a single lamp post stood nearby.

"Whoa," Claire marveled at the view.

"This is the place I was talking about." Said Jim.

"It's beautiful." She comments as she kept her eyes on the city skyline. "What do you do here?"

"Oh you know. Just... to look at the view... and think."

"What do you think about?"

Jim shrugs sheepishly, "Stuff."

Claire scrunches her eyebrows together, "Stuff?"

He laughs nervously, "I have a lot on mind... most of the time."

"Uh-huh." She looks around. "Looks like good place to party."

"Yeah, but that would mean that I would give up this place because everyone will know about it."

"How about a dance then?"

"Huh?"

Claire blushed. She rummaged through her purse and played a song on her phone. The song _Eres tú_ played. She grabs Jim's hands and places them on her waist. She faces him and looks into his eyes, "If you dance with me, this place would remain our little secret."

"O-okay," He bit his lip nervously, "But I have to warn you, I'm not a very good dancer."

She giggles, "Then follow my lead." She lead the steps, slowly swaying to the music. Jim kept glancing down at his feet but Claire nudges his chin up so he would look at her. She didn't care that he's not a good dancer, in fact, she found it cute that he was trying not to step on her feet.

After a while, he starts to get the hang of it. He even spun and dipped her. They were giggling like children, when they noticed how close their faces were to each other. Their movements slowed down, Claire felt his warm breath tickle her cheeks and she wondered if he was going to kiss her. Jim wanted to, but was reluctant because he didn't know if she wanted him to kiss her.

Slowly, he inches his face forward. Claire did the same. They closed their eyes and felt their lips pressed against each other. Instantly, they both felt like their bodies ignited. Their hearts raced in their chests. Claire pulled his arms, making the kiss deeper and Jim was more than happy to oblige. His hands were firm on her waist, but as the kiss got longer, his other hand roamed to her back and pulled her closer to him. Relishing the feeling of her warmth and the sweetness of her lips.

When they pulled apart, both were red as tomatoes. They stared into each other's eyes as they breathed heavily. The cold night causing small puffs of air to come out of their mouths. They didn't say anything else, Jim pressed his forehead against hers, the smiles on their faces never went away.

* * *

Before returning Claire home, Jim first took her to his house to meet his parents. His mom and dad were so happy to meet Claire, especially Barbara, she was ecstatic. They got to know each other more over dessert, a pie that Barbara made. At first Jim panicked, his mom wasn't the greatest of cooks. But James Lake Sr. whispered to him that he took care of it. That made him relax, he did get his cooking skills from his father.

After that, Jim took Claire back to her house. They arrived at the Nuñez Estate at past 9:30. Jim dropped her off and walked her to the door.

"I had fun tonight." Claire said.

"Me too." He replies.

They kissed again. This time with no more awkwardness. It was sweet but they immediately pulled away when the porch lights turned on. Jim let out a nervous chuckle while Claire shook her head in embarrassment. "That would be my, dad."

"Yep." Jim pursed his lips. He could still taste the strawberry lip balm the she uses.

"I better go." Claire goes to the door and grabs the handle. Jim grasps her arm before she can open it. She looks at him questioningly.

"I hope we can do this again." His blue eyes shone hopefully.

She beams at him, "I would love that." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before going inside.

Jim went back to his motorcycle and drove home. Once he parked his bike inside the garage. He looked at the house across from him. His finger went up to his ear. Pressing on the earpiece lodged inside.

"Trollhunter to warhammer?" Jim muttered their code names. He saw the lights flicker on in the second floor room through the window. Toby peeked his head out, his smile big and proud.

"I take it the date went well." Toby said to his walkie-talkie that was connected to Jim's earpiece.

"Yup! All thanks to you, Tobes." Jim flashed him a thumbs up.

Toby pointed finger guns at him then winked. "All in a days work for the best wingman ever."

THE END

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Comment your thoughts! Has not been proofread!**

 **I changed Jim's vespa into a motorcycle because in this AU Jim has a bad boy-ish vibe, but with a Vespa, he just seems so innocent hahaha.**

 **Next chapter would be the continuation of the Amnesia!Jim AU from chapter one. Please be patient as I have not finish writing it yet but if you guys have any suggestions on what I should focus on with Jim's memory loss predicament.**

 **Or you can vote on which topic I would go with:**

 **\- Troll hunting (Jim having trouble warding off supernatural beings because he doesn't remember his training)**

 **\- Jim and Claire moment (Claire becomes upset because Jim can't remember a thing, even their relationship)**

 **\- Family (Barbara & Jim)**

 **\- Friends (Jim, Toby, Blinky, Claire, Draal, AAARRRGGHH!)**


	5. Amnesia Jim Part II

**So I decided to just put all my previous idea together in one chapter so no one will feel left out :)**

 **Chapter 2 of Amnesia!Jim**

 _ **Rated T for some suggestive themes ahead.**_

* * *

"Nope. Nothing."

"Seriously?" Claire's voice— which had so far ranged from incredulous to intrigued— was colored with quiet disappointment. The hesitant smile she had been holding fell. "Not even a little bit?"

"Well, it's familiar," Jim amended with a nervous laugh. At this point, he was beginning to consider pretending to find his memories. Anything to keep the dismay out of those warm brown eyes.

Ever since his eyes landed on hers after he woke up with a memory loss it was the only thing that kept him grounded. All the stories they told him seems so fictional and... impossible. Apparently, he was chosen by a magic amulet that transforms him into a troll warrior... oh wait- troll _hunter._ Blinky, his six-eyed troll mentor, told him that the great wizard Merlin made that amulet so the chosen one will keep bring peace to troll kind.

Kind of a hard task for a 15 year old boy. Although, since Jim did suffered from memory loss, it appears he has been a troll warrior/protector for _four_ years. Jim couldn't believe it, but he has been a hero to both troll and mankind for that long and still had all his limbs intact.

It definitely took a lot of explaining to do. Jim was so used to being a nobody and he always thought that his life will forever be tedious. He yearned for adventure ever since he was younger. He supposed that his wish was granted when he was chosen to be a part of another world. Earlier this week, he woke up not remembering anything. Then learning that his memories of being the trollhunter has been wiped clean from his brain ever since his sparring accident. Toby had to explain that the last memory that Jim recalled, which was him and Toby playing a video game on a school night, happened four years ago.

When he had learned that Claire was his girlfriend of three years, then kissed him after he woke up, he thought he was dreaming. Claire Nuñez, the most beautiful girl in their school, ended up falling for him after he saved her from goblins. Although, Toby did say that it took sometime for them to actually be a thing, but still he couldn't believe it. He always admired Claire from afar, because he knew she was way out his league, and he only dreamed of being noticed by her. He still wasn't sure what surprised him more, him being a guardian of an ancient magical world or the fact that he was engaged in a romantic relationship with the girl of his dreams.

To help resolve his dilemma, his mom and friends have been taking him to a lot of places. Showing him the things that he would do on a regular day. Hoping it would jog his memory. His mom let him watch all the cooking channels that he watched growing up. Toby took him back to the school and told him all the stories on how they ventured in the Darklands and defeated Gumm-gumms like Bular and Gunmar. He even brought him along to his dentist appointment because he said that they had a run-in there with a vicious changeling once.

The best part of everyone trying to help him regain his memory was visiting Hearthstone Trollmarket. Being in the hero's forge helped a lot. When Draal offered to spar with him, Jim surprised himself that he knew how to fight. He dodged and blocked all of Draal's punches. It scared him, because he wasn't sure how he did it. It was like his muscles were moving on their own accord. His instincts already knew how to react before his brain can even process what Draal's next move is going to be. Out of all the trolls, he had fun with Blinky and AAARRRGGHH the most. He sensed this strong bond with them that he didn't feel with the others. It was like they were both his fathers. Guarding him, protecting him, teaching him new things. It wasn't long before reacquainted with them and he felt the comfort of their company.

Today, it was Claire's turn to help Jim. She brought him to a cliff on the outskirts of town. The beautiful view of the city was gleaming below. Jim gazed across the cliff and stared at the city. He was trying so hard to remember this place because he could tell that it held something special between them. He hated to disappoint her, it gutted him when he sees the sadness in her big brown eyes. But he had to admit, out of all the places he had revisited, this one had the most familiarity _was_ familiar because the feeling of déjà vu felt stronger here, like he'd been here a lot of times before. Sadly, it was only the feeling. No memory was coming up about this place.

That wasn't to say he didn't remember anything. If he was being honest, he'd get a flash of an event every now and then and he would ask his mom or his friends if it did happen or if he used to do that. He's still racking up his brain to recollect more from his missing past. And there was one foggy recollection that he had to have shared with Claire. It boiled into his thoughts one night and hadn't quite crystallized or disappeared since. But he wasn't about to ask about it.

"I was kind of hoping this place… I don't know. Whatever." Claire sighed beside him as she screwed her mouth to the side.

Hesitantly he asked. "What happens here?"

She shrugged and surveyed their surroundings. "Stuff. Nothing specific, I guess. We just spend a lot of time here, so it's kind of… our place."

Jim took a second glance around the cliff-side. He could understand how this could become a place they'd frequent. It was beautiful, calm, relaxing. Frowning, he wished he could summon even a meaningless memory to offer her.

"I'm sorry," he said. Heart heavy with guilt. "It's kind of slow coming."

A sad smile tugged at the corner Claire's mouth. "You don't have to apologize," she assured him, glancing over for a second. "It'll come back to you." But he knew her disappointment ran deeper than that.

"Hmm," he mumbled. Jim looked to the horizon where her stare was fixated. "What do we do here?"

Her lips twitched, as if holding back laughter. "Talk. Eat. Dance around." With a blush, she added, "We made out here a few times. Last time it was against that tree." He jerked her thumb to a nearby tree.

Swallowing hard, Jim tried not to turn his head too quickly to see the tree in question. He imagined holding Claire against it— the bark snagging her shirt, the spidery shadows of leaves cast across her face as he lowered his mouth to hers. He could almost feel her breath gasping between them. The breeze rustled his hair, and it was like the ghost of her fingers knotting in his hair. It was entirely _too_ easy to picture, and he had to force himself to twist his gaze back to the seaside. His heart thrummed quickly in his chest.

Instead of the dozens of things darting through his brain, he said, "Oh."

They stood in silence for a while. Watching as the sun slowly sets, and casting a beautiful orange and pink hue above the city skyline below them. While she seemed content to stand still, never once looking away from the horizon, he felt restless. As if he should be physically _searching_ for his memories instead of waiting for them to come to him. Jim wrung his hands restlessly as he pondered. He thought of that one memory that kept nagging at the back of his head. It was the only memory he had of Claire.

"Hey, Claire?"

"Yeah?" She says while still looking ahead.

Before he could stop himself, he confessed. "I think I lied about remembering you."

That made her look at him. Her eyes wide and hope warmed her tone. "You remember me?"

It was that sort of reaction Jim expected. He decided now it was the time to get it out of his chest. "To be honest, I— I'm not sure if it's a real memory or… just a dream."

She gently grabbed his hands and turned him to face her. "Tell me what it is. I'll let you know."

Jim winced again. Scratching at the still-healing wound at the back of his head. "It's dark," he began describing, closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate. Immediately the hazy image came to focus, making his mouth go dry. "It's definitely nighttime, and I can't see much except what's in front of me."

The moonlight in his memory flickered, giving him enough light to see what was splayed in front of him.

"It's just your back, I think— you're facing forward."

A feminine gasp echoed through his thoughts, and her hair spilled to the side as she tilted her head. It was followed by a deeper, throatier sound, one that made his toes curl and his hands twitch. Pale skin was exposed to the light.

He found himself whispering, "You were naked."

Not wanting to open his eyes and see the judgment in her expression, or the appalled fury, he sighed and continued. In his mind's eye, his thumb traced down the curve of her throat, following the sweat that was trailing down her clavicles. Then he ran his fingertips down the column of her spine, making her arch against him. He felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her close. His mouth lowered to taste her neck.

"I think we were…"

Claire finished for him. Her voice was clipped and matter-of-fact. "I know what we're doing."

Jim flinched at her tone. He let go of her hands, fearing that he might have offended her. "I'm so sorry, Claire. I didn't mean to be a creep or anything, I was just..."

He heard Claire giggle and that made him look up to her. She was smiling. Her eyes held that mirthful glimmer as if she was relieved.

"You— you're not mad?" He asked shyly.

The corner of her mouth tilted higher. "That was our first time, Jim." A deep shade of red bloomed across her features. "You used to come to my window when you were having nightmares about Gunmar or the Darklands."

Jim's eyebrows shot high. He took a breath to word his surprise, but before he could utter a word, her lips were on his.

Every atom in his body responded to her, his hands reaching out to grip her upper arms of their own volition. When he'd used his amulet of daylight again for the first time and his armor magically attached itself onto his body. Everyone was ready to reteach him all of his previous training and fighting style, but he didn't need it. It came to him without thinking about it. And touching Claire was the exact same.

Jim's hands grasped at her waist. His tongue coaxed her mouth open and she happily obliged. Their gasping breaths melded as they kissed. Her sweet scent was intoxicating and it made him groan. Mischievous thoughts clouded his mind. He _was_ a young adult after all, it was only natural, but he also didn't want to overstep. Reluctantly, he pulled away, but his hands stayed at her hips. His forehead was still pressed against hers but his eyes were shut tight.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked breathlessly. Cupping his face with her hand.

Jim opened his eyes. Gazing at her for a moment before pulling her close and engulfing her in an embrace. "I remembered more," he says. "Just scared that I'll forget again."

She smiled and buried her face into his chest. "Don't worry," she murmured as she hugged him tighter. "I'll remind you."

* * *

 _Hours later..._

"So how did it go?" Toby asked as soon as he saw Jim and Claire enter the Blinky's workshop. He noticed that they were holding hands so he hoped it went well for the two of them.

Growing up, it was just him and Jim. They met in pre-school, and back then he was always picked on by bullies for being chubby and clumsy. Jim was the only kid in their class who stood up for him and defended him from the bullies. They've been best friends ever since. They helped each other out through middle school and eventually high school because they were often being targeted by Steve Palchuk and his goons. It's a good thing that Steve outgrew being an obnoxious douche and actually became friends with them.

He had to thank the trolls for that. Meeting them and learning about a secret world changed both Jim and Toby's life. Not to mention it also earned him a girlfriend, which is a bonus in his opinion. Anyway, they always wished that their life needed a little more adventure and to think that they actually had their wish fulfilled felt surreal. It brought out the best of them, and it made them understand what their purpose is for this world.

To see Jim helpless and confused these past few days broke Toby's heart. He was so used to looking up to Jim because of his courage and his willingness to help others, no matter how hard the task was. And now, he can't even remember all the years of troll hunting they've spent together, and it was obvious he was very saddened by the fact that he doesn't remember the best years of their lives.

Jim was his hero. He was everyone's hero. Toby wanted Jim's memories to come back. And he was glad that Claire is their to help. Even though he and Claire didn't have the smoothest start as allies, they eventually formed a bond and became great friends. They knew they could count on each other when they needed help. Toby felt lucky to have her and Jim in his life.

"It went great," Jim said, his smile wide.

"Ahh Master Jim, you're back!" Toby heard Blinky exclaim from behind him. Draal smiled and patted Jim's back fondly. AAARRRGGHH! lumbered forward and asked, "Are memories back?"

"Uhh... not really. It's still slow coming, but I remember more now." Jim said.

"And what are those said events that you recall?" Blinky asked.

Jim grinned sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck. Toby noticed Claire blush at the question as well. He might have an idea on what topic popped in their heads but decided not to confront them about it.

"Y-you know just trollhunter stuff," Jim covers quickly. "Draal kicking my butt during our first spar session." He turns to Draal, who gives him an apologetic smile. "Getting eaten by Gatto. My encounter with a stalkling. My near death experience dealing with Angor Rot. My fight with Strickler and Bular... and some other stuff."

"Hmmm." Blinky scratches his chin. "So you don't remember anything that is not related to your Trollhunting responsibilities?"

"Not much." Jim answers. "Just bits and pieces."

"I see." Blinky nods in understanding. "I supposed it's reasonable. I've read somewhere that the most traumatic and heart-racing occurrences are the ones that dwell relentlessly in the human brain."

"But it's still good news right?" Toby interjects, making everyone look at him. Toby made his way to his best friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He couldn't do this before because of their height difference but because of the growth spurt and the training, he was able to grow into a taller and fitter young man. He was almost as tall as Jim, who was 6'0 foot in standing.

"At least they're returning." Toby adds, "Because to be honest, I wouldn't know what to do if you forget about me, dude."

"You?" Jim scoffs playfully. "I'm pretty sure it's impossible to forget you, Tobes."

"Yeah, I thought so too." Toby jokes back, making everyone in the room laugh.

"I say we continue living our normal lives." Draal suggests. "That way it is easier for our Trollhunter to pick up from where he left off."

"Yes, I concur. Well said, Draal." Blinky agreed and AAARRRGGHH! nodded happily. Everyone smiles. Contented with the plan. Claire kisses Jim's cheek, and Jim's face turns red as he laughs wholeheartedly.

Toby smiles as he went back to his reflection of their lives before they met the Trolls. He always thought that Jim was destined for greater things. He just never pictured that he will be too, but he was glad that he was.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is a little bit mature. I hope you guys didn't mind but the story was heading there so I had to do it. Not sure about the following chapters will be mature as well though. We'll see ;)**

 **I decided to put the Friends and the Jlaire category into one since I think that's what guys want most.**


	6. Amnesia Jim: The Prologue

_**I had to change the rating for this one, might get bloody and descriptive.**_

 **This chapter is a prologue to before Jim had the accident that caused his memory loss.**

* * *

Jim, Toby, and AAARRRGGHH! walked into the Hero's Forge. Blinky and Draal awaited them in the center of the arena.

"So, Blinky? What were you going to show me?" Jim asked his mentor as he walked up to his mentors.

"I made some modifications to your training grounds, Master Jim." Blinky declared. "I added more challenging obstacles in the field so you can improve your capabilities as a trollhunter."

"Awesome sauce!" Toby exclaimed. His eyes lit up in excitement.

"Great," said Jim. "Whatever it is, I'm ready." He grabbed his amulet for his pocket and pressed it to his sternum. The magical armor suddenly attaches itself to his body. Over the years, Jim has gotten the hang of controlling his emotions and reflecting it on his amulet. He can wear the armor now even if he is not in danger and without reciting the incantation.

"That's the spirit trollhunter." Draal beams with pride.

On the other hand, Blinky looked worried. "Now, now. I admire your confidence, Master Jim. But don't forget that cockiness can cloud the instincts."

Draal laughs, "You worry too much, Blinkous. The boy would be fine."

"Yeah, Blinky. We've been doing this for years. We're kinda used to the danger by now." Jim persisted.

The six-eyed troll pondered for a bit. Glancing at AAARRRGGHH! for a moment who gave him a reassuring nod. "Very well," Blinky relents." He stepped back onto a tile which sunk under his foot. Immediately, the grounds of the arena trembled around Toby and Jim. The tiles that they were standing on suddenly started rising.

"Aaaahhh!" Toby screams as he struggled to regain his balance. Jim struck his sword to the rising floor to gain some leverage.

Toby fell on his hands and knees when the ground stopped escalating. Jim scanned the room. The floor they were standing on were now ten feet in the air. The other tiles were going up and down in unsynchronized motions. The floor below them was lava. Axes and sharp blades were swinging from the walls and ceiling. Not just that, flames and poison darts started shooting from all over the place. Yup, Blinky really outdid himself this time. The Hero's Forge now looked like a torture chamber.

"Master Jim!" Blinky called from stands. "You and Tobias would be teaming up to spar against Draal. You should be aware of your surroundings. Use it to your advantage. And don't forget to trust your instincts."

"Got it." Jim responded, although he became a little unsettled when he took another look at the lava pool below him. He heard something from behind him, Draal rolled in... literally. His eyes glowed intensely, like he was ready to kick their butts.

"Uhh, Jim?" Toby gulped nervously as he brough out his warhammer. Jim held his sword infront of him, "Don't worry Toby, we got this. Just mind those darts. I think they're poisonous."

"Well that's not very reassu..." He didn't get to finish because Draal was already charging at them. Jim sidestepped while Toby rolled sideways. Jim swung his sword towards Draal. The son of Kanjigar easily blocks it with his metal arm and swats it away. Draal throws a punch at Jim but he quickly parries it with Daylight. Distracted, Toby sneaks from behind Draal and hits him directly at the back with his warhammer, causing him to fall to his knees.

Seeing him vulnerable, Jim climbed onto Draal's shoulder and hit the troll's face with the butt of his sword. Draal roars in pain as he staggered to stand up again. Jim somersaults back to the ground, readying himself for another attack.

"Not bad, Trollhunter." Draal brushes the back of his hand across his mouth and smiles, despite feeling woozy. "You're getting faster... and stronger."

"Hey! Don't forget about me." Toby grumbles beside Jim.

"Of course, young Tobias. You as well. I did not hear you sneak up on me."

"Precisely!" Blinky yelled from the side again. "Both of you have grown so much over the years. Your skills have improved tenfold, and we couldn't be prouder."

"Go, Jim! Goooo, Wingman!" AAARRRGGHH! cheered, throwing his stone fists in the air.

That lifted the boys' spirits and gave them encouragement. They nodded at each other then charged at Draal once more. They battled with more vigor after the pep talk. Toby flanked Jim and made sure that their opponent doesn't get an upper hand against them, while Jim crossed swords with Draal. Being smaller and lighter than the troll, he was able to dodge most of Draal's attacks and hit him back with quick counter attacks.

After an hour, all of the fighters were sprawled on the forge's floor. Drained and exhausted. Draal chuckled as he watched the boys stand up on shaky legs.

"You fleshbags did a great job today." He commended.

Jim huffed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Thanks."

"Yeah, but I'm tired." Toby grunted in pain as he stretched. "I feel like I just lost another ten pounds from that fight."

Jim laughs. Then they hear Blinky approach, with AAARRRGGHH! in toll.

"Well done, you two." He said. "Now I think it's best if you two head home and rest. Some of the mountain trolls spotted goblins wandering in the forest. We must take care of the situation as soon as possible."

"Alright, I'll call my mom." Jim says. "I'm sure she and Claire are done grocery shopping anyway."

Toby snickers, "You better cook my favorite spaghetti and meatballs. You owe me for saving your ass a while ago."

"Yeah, yeah." Jim rolls his eyes. He looked at Blinky and walked towards him. "Hey, Blinky-"

The tile under his foot sunk as he was walking, and before he can finish his sentence. The floor suddenly sprung like a catapult. Launching Jim in the air towards the Trollhunter effigies. Jim screamed. The others had little time to react because Jim already hit his head against Unkar's statue. He started to fall, unconscious.

"GREAT GRUMBLY GRUESOME! AAARRRGGHH! do something" Blinky yelled. The giant troll jumped at the command and ran to catch the teen. He managed to get him just in time before Jim can hit the floor.

"Jim!" Toby ran towards his best friend along with Draal and Blinky."

AAARRRGGHH! held the boy in his arms. He was unconscious, and his breathing was labored. There was blood gushing from the back of his head. Drenching his arms in red liquid. Toby quickly pulled of his pullover and pressed it against his head.

"We need to call Dr. Lake." He said, frantically reaching for his phone while still trying to stop the bleeding from Jim's head.

"Give me the phone, Tobias. Keep applying pressure on that wound to slow down the bleeding." Blinky ordered.

Toby handed the phone to Blinky. The troll quickly dialed the number of the unconscious boy's mother. It rang a couple of times before being answered. A cheerful tone greeted him on the other line.

"Hey, Toby. Claire and I just finished with the groceries. Do you need something?" Barbara said.

"Hello... Barbara... this is Blinkous speaking." Blinky said nervously as he watched Toby, Draal, and AAARRRGGHH! tend to Jim. "Your son is in a bit of a predicament here and... well... he's unconscious."

"Oh my... What happened?! Did he get into an accident?!" Barbara said, suddenly worried. Claire heard and was shocked by the news too. Barbara put the phone in speaker mode so Claire can listen while she drives.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. The boys were training here in the forge and... Jim sort of flew into an accident."

"What do you mean _flew_?" Both ladies said in unison.

"Errmm..." Blinky rubbed his chin, suddenly nervous. But the phone was suddenly snatched from his hand. He saw Toby explain the situation.

"BlinkymadetheHero'sForgemoredangerouswithlavafloorsandsharpthingiesandJimsteppedintoacatapultthengottenhimselflaunchedontoUnkar'sstatue." Toby yelled really fast into the phone.

"Slow down, TP!" Claire demanded.

Toby took a breath before speaking much slowly this time. "Okay... okay. Jim hit his head on one of the statues and now he's unconscious, barely breathing... and there's a lot of blood coming out of his head. How soon can you get here?"

"We'll be there in fifteen. Hang on." Claire stepped on the gas to speed up.

"Keep his head elevated and use any cloth or rag you have there to try to slow down the bleeding." Barbara instructed calmly, albeit feeling immense worry. "If you have some sterile gauze, wrap it around his head with the rag that will help."

"Okay. Got it." Toby nods. He drops the call and turns back to the three trolls. "We need bandages!"

"We have some in the infirmary. We could tend to Master Jim there. Now let's make haste." Blinky suggests. They all agreed and carried Jim to the infirmary.

* * *

"We got here as soon as we can." Claire hastily says as she jumped out of the car along with Barbara. Toby and AAARRRGGHH! awaited by the entrance of Trollmarket.

"How is he?" Jim's mom asks. Eyes filled with worry.

"He's... recovering." Toby says gently, not wanting to stress her out even more. "Blinky and Draal are keeping an eye on him."

"Please take me to him." Barbara pleads desperately. Toby nods and ushered her inside.

AAARRGGHHH! went first on the way down. Barbara looked shaken and unstable. Toby and Claire thought she looked like she was about to faint so they assisted her. Toby offered his arm to the older woman, while Claire held her by the waist to steady her.

They arrived at Blinky's workshop a few minutes later. AAARRRGGHH! pulled the curtains back and led the humans inside. Immediately, they saw the blue trolls fussing over an unconscious teen laying on the cot next to his workbench. He kept switching back and forth from Draal, who stood on the side holding a mountain of boxes of bandages, gauze, and tapes. Grabbing those first aid stuff then returning his attention to Jim and wrapping bandages around his head.

"Jim!" Both Barbara and Claire cried. They rushed to his bedside quickly, surprising Blinky for a moment but he still managed to step aside just as the ladies took over. Barbara pressed two of her fingers against Jim's neck, checking his pulse.

"His pulse is faint." The doctor says. "We need to get him to the hospital. Now!"

"I'll drive, Dr. L." Toby volunteered. Draal lifts Jim into his arms gingerly then carries him to the car. It was early morning in Arcadia when they came out of Trollmarket. Claire told the trolls to stay put because the sun was starting to rise.

"I'll text you if anything happens to Jim." Claire tells their troll mentor.

"Alright." Blinky nods in agreement. "I give you my best wishes, fair Claire, Tobias, Barbara." He turns to Draal and the boy sleeping in his arms. The six-eyed troll patted Jim's head softly, "Stay strong, Master Jim."

Toby took the wheel and Barbara sat beside him in the passenger's seat. Claire sat at the back as Draal laid Jim down on the backseat. Claire helped him adjust, supporting Jim's head and placing it on her lap. Then AAARRRGGHH! hands Claire a small sack.

"Jim's clothes." AAARRRGGHH! growls. "Has blood. Smells bad."

Noticing only now why Jim wasn't wearing a shirt. Claire just assumed that the boys used his shirt and jacket as they tried to slow down the bleeding on Jim's head. Although Toby's T-shirt was covered with dried blood as well, but she decided not to ask about it.

Toby revved the engine and sped off. Barbara glanced back from the passenger seat. "Is he breathing?" She asks cautiously.

Claire put a hand on Jim's bare chest to feel any sign of heartbeat. There was, but it was very faint and can barely be heard. Claire glides her hand up to his forehead and noticed his skin becoming hot.

"Yeah but barely," She informs Barbara then adds, "He's also warm. I think he's coming down with a fever."

"Well, let's hope it's not from an infection." Jim's mom prays.

Claire studies her boyfriend's current state. His face was pale, his lips lost its color from the lost of blood. His breathing was labored. Some of the blood that dripped from his head had dried on his cheek and shoulders. She ran her fingers along his sweaty sternum, feeling the muscles of his chest contract under her touch. Her hand traveled lower, and it made her blush when they reached abs. He really developed quite a toned body after all those years of vigorous training and troll hunting. She sighs deeply and gently combs his hair with her fingers, then planted a kiss on the side of her boyfriend's head.

She looked at the bloody bandages around his head. "I hope it's nothing serious," She murmurs to herself, even if there is a voice at the back of her head telling her otherwise.

* * *

 **Sort of just a filler chapter hehe. Sorry guys... running out of ideas here.**

 **Let me know what you think! Like and comment please (but you don't have to if you don't want to).**


	7. Jlaire One-Shot

**Summary: When Claire's date stands her up, a certain boy she has never seen before shows up and saves her from embarrassment, and ends up giving her the best first date of her life.**

 **Once again, nothing supernatural in this one-shot.**

* * *

Claire had been so excited when Douxie, the guy she has been crushing on for a while now, finally asked her out on a date. They met during a Battle of the Bands event in their school and Claire was immediately compelled by his alluring personalities. No to mention they share the same love for her favorite band Papa Skull. She even learned that Douxie once played for Papa Skull as an opening act with his band, which made her all the more awestruck.

She has been in a lot of stress lately. She's been doing a lot of extra credit work for school, rehearsing hours after school on a play she auditioned for. And now that the SAT's are coming up soon, Claire needed this break. She wanted a day to relieve herself from all her responsibilities. So when that Douxie boy asked her out, she didn't hesitate to say yes. They agreed to have dinner at a local Mexican restaurant in town to give their first date a romantic vibe. It was her first date in a while so she felt a little giddy, but she wanted to make this night as special and relaxing as possible.

Then the night came. She told her parent that she'll be sleeping over at Darci's to which they reluctantly agreed to. After she made her way to her friend's house, she did a quick change with the help from Mary and Darci. She donned her best date outfit, an opulent lace cocktail dress with a sheer chiffon ruffle hem and modest v-neckline. It has a fitted bodice with a flowy skirt that ended just above her knees. Mary did her make up, while Darci let her borrow a few jewelries and accessories. After saying goodbye, she called an Uber to drive her to the restaurant and arrived at 7 on the dot. Exactly when she and Douxie planned to meet, though he didn't seem to have arrived yet.

After 10 minutes she decided to just grab a table and wait for him inside. She checked her phone, she was sure she sent a well-researched directions of the restaurant to Douxie. Ten times to be exact, and yet, he hasn't texted or called why he was late. Claire decided to wait a little more, thinking of various possible scenarios of why he's late. _"Maybe he got stuck in traffic ... and the battery in his phone died... yeah, that's it. He'll be here soon."_ Claire thought to herself, to try and calm her growing anxiety.

To pass the time, she would look out the window and count the cars that were passing to and fro on the streets. She was on her 164th sedan when a voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to the waitress giving her a hesitant smile.

"Are you ready to order yet?" The waitress asked patiently.

Claire winced. This was the third time she had asked that and Claire was no more ready than she had been twenty five minutes ago. "Oh, um, could I just have a few more minutes, please?"

The waitress sent her a forlorn look and nodded in understanding before turning away and walking off to wait on another table. Claire's heart plunged into her stomach. She could tell that a lot of eyes in the restaurant were on her and it seemed like they were aware that her date stood her up. The apologetic and fleeting glances only served to make her feel worse and Claire was beginning to think that Douxie was never to arrive.

She looked up at the clock above the maître d's stand. 7:30, it read. Which was actually normal for any other date, anybody can come late when they are expected to meet at a specific time, only this one one wasn't explaining the reason of his tardiness.

 _"Five more minutes."_ Claire made a decision. She had enough of the other customers in the restaurant eyeing her like a lost puppy. Claire was one who doesn't like feeling weak so she made up her mind that if Douxie doesn't turn up in five minutes, she will leave with her head held high and not look back.

She waited then. The lingering stares on her had only gotten worse. Every now and then, she'd hear someone whispering "poor girl" and other pitying sentiments. Claire wanted nothing more than to stand up and declare that she didn't want their sympathy, but she couldn't do that. No, the last thing she wanted was to cause an even bigger scene than the one already unfolding at the very moment. She counted down the seconds in her head, trying to keep the tears that were welling up in her eyes from falling. 30 seconds left.

Just as she reached 1. Someone new entered the restaurant. Claire wouldn't have paid any attention to it, but this guy was heading towards her. His hair was damp and swept to one side like he'd just taken a shower. He looked her age, a year older maybe, with dark hair and light blue eyes. He strode to her table with confidence, a bouquet of flowers in hand. She had never seen him before in her life, much less know him. But that didn't stop him from walking over to her and sitting on the chair opposite from her.

As if his entrance didn't catch enough attention, he suddenly announces his presence in a loud voice. "Hey, babe! So sorry I'm late. Traffic was killer. I did bought you these flowers, just to show you how much I'm sorry." He hands her the bouquet and smiles earnestly. Her only response was confusion as she slowly hesitantly takes the flowers he was offering. She glanced around and saw that some of the people that were watching her earlier have backed off from their eavesdropping. Some of them looked relieved for her while others threw glares at the boy in front of her, maybe wondering why he kept his date waiting for a very long time.

She turned back to the boy in question. He must've sensed her confusion, he leaned closer to the table and whispered to her, "Hi, I'm Jim. Just go with it, okay? Whoever you were expecting is an ass for not showing up." Hearing him say that, Claire felt instantly better. This stranger just prevented the tears welling in her eyes to spill. The tears that were already threatening to fall didn't happen, and she was grateful to him for saving her from the humiliation she would've felt had he not shown up.

Before Claire can even introduce herself to Jim, the waitress returned. "Are you ready to order now?" She asked with a warm smile on her face.

"Uh-huh," Jim nodded. "I'll have the Chicken Enchiladas and a diet coke please." He ordered, even though he didn't look through the menu. The waitress wrote it down then turned to Claire, "And you, miss?"

"I'll have the nachos... with extra guacamole please. And a cherry soda." Claire said easily. She's been re-reading the menu a dozen times while for that jerk Douxie, she could probably recite it from memory by now.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders in a short while." The waitress said then left.

"Hey, thanks for the save back there," Claire finally spoke as soon as the waitress was out of earshot. "I'm Claire." She introduces herself.

"No problem," He grinned. "I went for a jog earlier and I happen to notice you sitting here for long time. I had to do something."

"Well," Claire gushes, "Aren't you a hero."

Jim rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, but I did have to shower first. I didn't want to smell bad on our first date."

Claire giggled at that. She found it funny that he was adamant on continuing their fake date. "So, tell me about yourself Jim. Let's make this 'date' memorable. What do you say?"

He chuckled in response. "Sounds good to me. My full name is James Lake Jr. Just turned seventeen about three months ago. I'm in high school. Sophomore year.

"You don't say?" Claire said. "I'm in my sophomore year too."

"Cool! So you must be my age."

Claire smiles. "I'm turning seventeen too in September. Won't be long now."

She falters after her last word. She didn't really know what to say next. The silence continued on for a few more moments and the air between them only seemed to get more awkward. Trying to break the ice, Claire asked. "Do you come here often? You seem to know the place fairly well."

"Uh... yeah, I've eaten here more times than I can count." Jim grins sheepishly, "Darci Scott, my friend's girlfriend, her family owns the place. So I hang out here when I can."

"Oh really? Darci's my best friend! That's so cool.

"Oh wow! Well, what do you know, we already have common peers. How awesome is that." Jim smiled, flashing his pearly whites at her.

Just then their food arrived. Claire didn't notice until now that she was starving and the Nachos and Guacamole she ordered looked tasty. As they ate their food, they continued to exchange stories. Laughing every so often and smiling at some of the other things they had in common. Soon, the clock ticked ( o'clock and Claire knew she had to head back home. Her dad had said that she was only allowed to stay out until 9:30 because it was a school night and she had her play rehearsals early in the morning tomorrow.

Claire excused herself after clearing her plate. "I had a wonderful time, Jim, but I really should head home. It's getting late." She says.

"Same here." Jim agreed. "If I miss my curfew one more time, no doubt my mom will think I've gotten myself in trouble once again. She's paranoid that way, but that's because she always says I'm her _baby_ boy." He chuckled awkwardly at his last statement. "Uhh... Claire?" He suddenly sounded serious.

"Yeah?" Claire furrowed her brows in concern.

"I had a great night with you, and I was kind of wondering if you'd like to go out with me again." He swallowed deeply, "For real this time."

"I'd love that." Claire blushed despite herself. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

Jim's face lit up because of her answer. "Great! How does next Saturday sound?"

"I'm okay with that." Claire answers, then holds out her hand. "Give me you phone."

The boy digs into his pocket and brought out his cellphone before handing it to Claire. She typed something quickly before returning it. "That's my number." She said. "Call me."

Jim smiles gratefully. "I will." He escorts her out of the restaurant before offering his hand for handshake. "It was very nice meeting you, Miss Nuñez."

The girl giggles and shakes his hand softly, "Likewise, Jim Lake Jr."

She hailed a cab that was passing by. Waving Jim goodbye before entering the vehicle. Claire watched him go from the car window. Maybe, despite the disaster that was Douxie not showing up, it wasn't all bad luck that followed. It had brought Jim into her life, hadn't it? The thought made her smile, she couldn't wait to see him next week."

* * *

 **Douxie is not an OC. For those who don't know him, he's a canon character in Trollhunters Season 3 (spoilers if you haven't watch it). He appeared on episode one as a new student and also helped fight the Gumm-Gumms in episode 13 "The Eternal Knight".**


	8. Alternate Ending pt 1

**An alternate ending for season 3. I know this is a popular request in the Trollhunters fandom, so I decided to do my own version of the ending. The only issue I have with season 3 is that the pacing was too fast, I felt like they could have extended the timeline to months instead of a few weeks. That way we could've had some more character development (not just Jim and the other, but I felt like Gunmar and Morgana needed some backstory as well), and the gang would have more time to prepare for the war.**

 **Summary: In this AU fic instead of Merlin turning Jim into a half-troll, he would do something different.**

* * *

"I agree that you have courage and heart, young trollhunter." Merlin tells Jim. "But you can only go so far with that puny human body of yours. Gunmar will chew you up into pieces and then Morgana will cast your remains into oblivion."

"Gee, that's real helpful advice, Merlin." Jim rolls his eyes. "What do we do?"

"Well, first you need to be aware of what you lack."

"Excuse me?"

Merlin stands up paces the room. "You see, Jim. The reason why the amulet doesn't pick humans is because trolls are the perfect warriors." He turns towards Jim, staff in hand. "They are agile..."

He proves his point by swinging the staff of Avalon towards Jim. Surprised, Jim ducks before he gets hit.

"Quick..." Merlin raises the staff above Jim and swings down. Jim yelped but managed to roll away just in time, the staff smacks the ground where Jim's head was previously at.

"And most of all," Merlin swings again and this time Jim wasn't able to dodge. The staff hits him hard on the abdomen and sends him hurtling back. "They don't let anything hold them back."

Angered, Jim summons his armor and his sword, Daylight, appears in his hand. He forms a stance, readying himself for another attack. Merlin grins at this and calls forth his own weapon. A sword morphs in the wizard master's palm, a gold blade about three feet long, sporting a golden handle.

Jim lowers Daylight in awe, "Is that...?"

"Behold, the almighty Excalibur." Merlin proclaims

Now with both the staff of Avalon and Excalibur, Merlin charges at Jim again. He was pretty fast for an old man. You could barely tell that he is a thousand years old. He strikes Jim hard and repeatedly, trying to break the young boy's defenses. Jim tries to block and parry as many as he can, but Merlin was too fast. A few hits already scraped some parts of Jim's body that wasn't covered in armor.

Jim panted. His sword arm felt heavy. Fighting the old wizard shouldn't be this hard. What more if he were to face Gunmar? Not to mention Angor Rot was still alive somewhere. And he still have Morgana to deal with. This was impossible! His mind screams at him.

"Okay, I get it." Jim removed the amulet from his chest. The armor de-materialized back into the amulet. He walked over to Merlin, "I need to get stronger. Do you have a plan?"

"Yes. We need to unlock your full potential."

"What do you mean?"

Merlin chuckles mirthfully. "So as I previously stated, you are not a troll. And you don not have the skills and abilities of a troll."

"Great observation." Jim mumbles nonchalantly.

"But humans do possess something that trolls don't have."

"And what is that?"

"The human _chakras._ "

Jim raises an eyebrow, "The what?"

Merlin dissolves Excalibur before continuing, "The chakras _,_ or spiritual energies _,_ are nexuses of chi within the body. Each chakra has a purpose and deals with a different emotion. As such, each one can be opened and closed depending on a given individual's state of mind. You unlocking all those chakras will connect your energy with the amulet's energy."

"Uhhh," Jim scratches his head, "I'm still confused."

Merlin sighs, "The amulet holds the power and spirit of all the previous hunters. Being able to connect to the amulet's energy will enable them to focus their energy through your body, increasing your skill and strength greatly. The combination of their power with yours will be more than enough to help you defeat our enemies." He explains finally.

"Whoa! I can do that?" Jim jumps at the fact.

"Now, hold your horses, young one." Merlin puts his palm up and motions for him to settle down, "Unlocking these energies would not be easy. There are steps into mastering your control over your chakra."

"How do I do that?"

"How do you think?!" Merlin chided. "I'm going to train you, of course."

* * *

 _A few days later..._

"Are you sure you're going to be, okay?" Barbara Lake asks her son in concern.

Jim was already loading his stuff inside the car for him and Merlin's training trip to the mountains. Why it needs to be there? Well, Merlin says that the isolation would help him concentrate.

"Yeah, mom. It's just for a few days." Jim hugs her. "I need to do this if I'm going to save you guys." He mumbles into her shoulder.

"Oh, Jim. I'm so sorry you have to carry this responsibility." His mom sobs quietly as she held Jim's face in her hands, "You're just a kid. You should be enjoying your teenage life."

Jim smiles, though there was no happiness in it, "It's fine, mom. If I'm gonna protect you guys and Arcadia from Gunmar, I have to do this."

Barbara sighs, reluctant of letting her son. He was still just a boy, yet he acts so mature for his age. This responsibility should be impossible for a boy his age but he shoulders it without breaking. She was so proud of Jim. Very proud of her brave son.

She smiles faintly, tears forming in her eyes as she embraced Jim lovingly.

Toby ran to him next, and hugged him tight. "Goodluck out there, buddy. When you get back, we'll be ready."

"For sure, Tobes." Jim said. "We're gonna kick some serious Gumm-gumm butt."

"You said said it, Jimbo."

After they pulled away, Jim turned to Claire. Claire walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Jim wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, their noses touching. She gazed at him and smiled softly.

"I love you." She says.

Jim returns her smile with his own. He pulls her in slowly and kisses her.

"I love you too, Claire." He says after the kiss.

"Be careful, out there."

"Yeah, you too."

Blinky put a stony hand on the young teen's shoulder. Making him look up.

"I'm proud of you... _son_." He says, and Jim could've sworn that tears were forming in his mentor's eyes. He wrapped his four arms around the teens warmly. AAARRRGGHH!, Barbara, and Toby all joined in the hug as they bid each other farewell.

* * *

Merlin stood by the vehicle him and Jim were going to take for their spirit training. He eyes the contraption warily. Still not fully trusting its capabilities, but he knew otherwise to not complain, it would only ruin his image towards the trollhunter and his allies.

He stared and the mother and son forlornly. Then to the short young boy, a weird and boisterous child, but a powerful ally nonetheless. Then to the pretty young lover, whom he still can't figure out how she attained and then control Morgana's dark magic _._ He taught her some tricks and spells of his own so she can try to master while he's gone. She will be of great help in the battlefield but Merlin knew he had to keep an eye on her in case Morgana takes over the girl's mind again.

Their bond strong, compassionate, and full of love. Such a waste if it were to be severed. He would know because it may not be the same once they got back, if Jim is successful with his training that is. He felt bad, the young lad had no idea what sacrifice he has to make in order to complete the spiritual connection.

Merlin exhaled gravely. He was afraid that Jim won't be successful if he has that kind of attachment. It would doom him and the world. But he had to try, if he wants to rid the world of his long time rival, Morgana. He cannot afford to fail this time. Not after what happened to Arthur... who almost became the _first_ human trollhunter.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I got this idea from Avatar the Last Airbender from Nickelodeon (I recommend you guys watch it if you haven't heard of it. It's such an awesome show!). I just think that Merlin could have done more canon-wise. I mean _he_ _is Merlin_ for crying out loud. He should be able to do all kinds of magic, not just turning young boys into trolls.**

 **This is just part one! Let me know if you guys want me to continue this fic. I personally like this, how about you?**

 **This hasn't been proofread yet so expect some typos. Like and comment please! Thanks!**


End file.
